


Goodbye, My Love

by Somiko_Raven



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Vampire Charles Xavier, Vampire Hunter Erik Lehnsherr, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: For years, Erik has "hunted" the vampire known as Charles Xavier, but the vampire always managed to "escape". But when Erik learns of something that could mean the end of the Vampire Hunter Organization, their relationship takes a horrible turn.Cherik Week 2020 Prompt: Free - Vampire AU
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769422
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Goodbye, My Love

Streetlights illuminated the city. Charles gazed at the sight. He was old enough to have seen the evolution from lanterns to electricity; from carriages to automobiles to smart cars. Humans were such a creative species.

Creative... and dangerous.

He sighed lightly. He could smell silver and human blood in the air. The hunters were out tonight, probably laying their traps. For fresh vampires, just the aroma of human blood was enough to drive them mad with need.

He reached out with his telepathy, a special gift from the woman that transformed him so many years ago. He could feel the minds of everyone nearby, both hunter and human alike.

Oh. There was a void. A moving nothingness that crept closer.

And then he felt the blade sink into his back. It hurt and he would have fallen to his knees had the hunter not caught him. “You are slipping, Charles.”

He groaned as the blade was removed and shoved back into its sheath, but the wound did not burn, and the hunter did not go for a kill when he so easily could have. “N-no silver?”

“Of course not.” The hunter sat on the roof, keeping a gentle hold on him. “I would never use silver on you.”

Charles looked into the hunter’s eyes that were almost hidden by the helmet upon his head. “They will force your hand one day, Erik.”

“That will be the day I die a human,” Erik promised.

“I could not do that to you.”

“No.” He kissed the messy brown curls as the vampire’s blood seeped into his uniform. “I think I would be dead before you could reach me.”

“Only because you were so stupid.” The wound was resealing but it was slow. “You would face the hunter organization on your own.”

“I would have to. They would have demanded I kill you, or else.”

“Get rid of all their defenses against my powers, and I could kill them all for you right now,” Charles said. He pulled out of Erik’s hold and sat in front of him. “You know I could, darling. But I can’t get rid of everything on my own. I can’t even step foot on their property safely.”

“I know.”

“Why do you protect them, Erik? Us vampires can stop our own kind when necessary. Hunters are not needed.”

“I know your kind eliminates the worst ones, Charles.”

Charles slowly reached for the helmet Erik wore to block out telepathic influence, expecting the other to stop him, but when Erik made no move, Charles pulled it off. “Would you let me in?”

“If you control me, love, then we are through,” Erik warned. “I know what you can do.”

With a pout, Charles whispered, “Never you, darling.” The helmet was set down and he placed his cool hands on the sides of Erik’s face. “I love you too much to do that to you.”

“I can’t always trust that,” Erik admitted.

“Have I ever controlled you before?”

“No you haven’t.”

Charles leaned forward and claimed Erik’s lips in a frigid kiss. “I would never control you.” He nuzzled the other’s cheek. “But I cannot free you of them if I cannot reach their minds. You know this.” His hands slid from Erik’s face down his neck and over his chest, the leather jacket smooth beneath his fingers. “And if I free you, then we can be together. No need to create a new you.”

Erik returned his kiss when he leaned in again. “I can’t,” he told Charles.

The vampire stared at him, blue eyes seeming to glow when bathed in the moonlight. “Not even for _us_?”

“I am sorry, Charles. But the hunters -”

“They want me dead.”

Erik looked at him with a frown. “I can’t kill you, but you have murdered so many.”

Charles narrowed his eyes and pushed into Erik’s mind. There were talks of the number dead, and in particular was a cute redhead that Charles knew all too well.

_‘His latest victim,’ Erik had been told as he stared at the young woman, her skin so pale, dried blood staining her clothes. Her throat ripped apart._

“She is not human,” Charles stated.

“What?”

“She goes by Miss Grey.” His lips turned up in a grin. “Well, I don’t have to lift a finger then.”

“She was covered in blood. Bite marks upon her throat.”

“Not by me, darling. Do you not understand? They lied to you. They would do anything to have us all dead. Even lie about whatever crimes they claim we committed.”

“She’s a vampire?”

“More like a blood-thirsty goddess. Oh, Erik. Your hunter friends will surely die.”

Erik shoved Charles off and stood. “Do you mean that?”

“Have I lied to you before?”

Erik did not reply.

Rising to his feet, Charles caressed Erik’s cheek with a single hand. “Stay with me tonight. We can find a fun way to use your little stunt from earlier.”

“But the others…”

Charles took a moment to breathe then said, “It is already too late. Do you really love those damn hunters more than you love me?” He moved closer. “All the times I allowed you to harm me, to spill my blood to appease them because I am your target and it will get them off your back… and you would rather go to them now than stay here with me? Where it is safe?”

Erik drew the silver blade from its sheath. “Do not make me use it, Charles.”

“You are leaving me little choice but to defend myself, Erik.”

“I need to go and help them.”

Charles tilted his head, red shining instead of the beautiful blue. “ _Kneel_.”

The command struck him swift and hard and Erik dropped to his knees.

“ _Toss it away_.”

The silver blade was thrown, Erik’s body obeying the vampire’s words on its own. Cold fingers slipped through his hair.

“Oh, darling Erik. You should not have behaved this way. I never wanted to control you.” He yanked Erik’s hair back and stared into his eyes. “You wanted to really hurt me. I felt that in you. I wanted to keep you safe, and you wanted to _kill_ me.”

Erik watched him in silence, trying to keep his mind as clear as possible.

“You know…” Charles continued, his grip loosening, “I never did bite you yet.”

“Charles…”

“No… No. Do _not_ call me that if you do not _love me_.”

“But you are right,” Erik said, moving his hands behind his back. “I should not have tried to leave.”

Charles said nothing as he released the man’s hair. He knew this trick. He fell for it only once. There was a weapon there, waiting to be used. One of them would wind up dead, unless…

He sighed and turned from Erik. “Go. If you stay now, Erik, I promise to not hold back. After tonight… you are nothing to me.”

Erik felt a weight lift from his mind and body and he was able to stand. “You are sending me away?”

“I still love you,” Charles murmured, “but not enough to let you kill me.” Facing Erik once more, he added, “Use the silver blade first next time, or you will not get another chance.” He kicked Erik’s helmet past the silver blade and then left him. “Goodbye, my love. I will miss you so.”


End file.
